vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The River in Reverse
The River in Reverse is the eighth episode of Season One of The Originals. Summary THE FIRST BATTLE OF THE WAR — , facing a difficult decision, turns to Father Kieran for guidance. struggles with the consequences of a recent fallout with . remains by his side but is soon drawn away by a mysterious figure who sheds some light on her past. Meanwhile, a frustrated struggles to make sense of a cryptic message she's come across. Finally, when an unsuspecting uncovers some upsetting information involving Klaus, a confrontation ends in a surprising twist. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux (credit only) *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (credit only) Recurring Cast *Todd Stashwick as Kieran *Eka Darville as Diego Special Guest Star *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Trivia *This episode marks the second appearance of Michael Trevino on The Originals. *This episode will feature a flashback to the 1820s. http://insidetv.ew.com/2013/11/12/the-originals-first-look-klaus-elijah-1820/ *An all-out war erupts between Klaus and Marcel's army. * will attempt to bury in The Garden. * will be hallucinating after being bitten by Klaus. Hayley will help him through his hallucinations. *Elijah and Hayley share scenes together in the bayou. * and will not appear in this episode. *This is the first episode that Davina will not appear in. * has to choose between Marcel and Klaus. * and have a lavish breakfast with orange juice, fruits and blood. *Rebekah has been giving Klaus the evil eye all morning, since he revealed to her that he bit Elijah the day before. *Rebekah is worried to speak up against Klaus as she's worried he will bite her. *Klaus tells Rebekah that he would never bite her, as his preferred method of punishment for her is the Dagger. *Camille makes a banal and vague comparison of Klaus to Ernest Hemingway. *Klaus owns a typewriter. *Klaus is using Camille as a transcriber for his memoir. *Klaus is feeling let down by his siblings, Elijah and Rebekah . *Rebekah turns to Father Kieran for guidance about her decision. Continuity * and Kieran were last seen in Fruit of the Poisoned Tree. *Diego was last seen in Girl in New Orleans. Behind the Scenes Cultural References * is a 2006 collaboration between Elvis Costello and Allen Toussaint. It received a Grammy nomination for Best Pop Vocal Album Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack TBA Videos The Originals 1x08 "The River in Reverse" Promo|Extended promo The Originals 1x08 Promo (HD)|CW's HD Promo The Originals 1x08 Webclip 1 - The River in Reverse|Webclip The Originals - The River in Reverse Clip|Webclip #2 The Originals 1x08 Canadian Promo|Canadian Promo Pictures TO1X08-fback01.jpg|Elijah TO1X08-fback02.jpg|Niklaus Klaus21x08.jpg Klaus1x08.jpg Klauselijah2x108.jpg Klauselijah1x08.jpg Elijahgun1x08.jpg Elijahhayley1x08.jpg|Elijah and Hayley Daniel_and_Phobe_behind_the_scenes-TO.jpg BXI_zHmIIAADuqa.jpg-large.jpg Klausm10817.jpg Klausm10816.jpg Klausm10815.jpg Klausm10814.jpg Klausm10813.jpg Klausm10812.jpg Klausm10811.jpg Klausm10810.jpg Klausm1089.jpg Klausm1088.jpg Klausm1087.jpg Klausm1086.jpg Klausm1085.jpg Klausm1084.jpg Klausm1083.jpg Klausm1082.jpg Klausm1081.jpg Rebekahm10813.jpg|Rebekah Rebekahm10812.jpg Rebekahm10811.jpg Rebekahm10810.jpg Rebekahm1089.jpg Rebekahm1088.jpg Rebekahm1087.jpg Rebekahm1086.jpg Rebekahm1085.jpg Rebekahm1084.jpg Rebekahm1083.jpg Rebekahm1082.jpg Rebekahm1081.jpg Rebekahklausm1082.jpg Rebekahklausm1081.jpg random1.jpg random2.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Season One Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Flashback episodes